The Way That You Saved Me
by Tessaturd
Summary: As Adults Jax, Opie, Donna and Tara try to get over the heartbreaks and scars from their teen years. Secrets will be spilled and blood will be shed. who will make it out whole ?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Thank you to the very talented Mr Kurt Sutter for bringing Jax Teller into our lives. This is my third FF. I have recently received a review that had me questioning releasing this story. I have decided that if you don't like my stories then stop reading them, I will not please everyone with my stories, there have been some I have read and not continued but I haven't tried to bring down the author because I didn't like it.

A MASSIVE shout out to the awesome **sheshe073** you have been a legend with reviews, support and random chats, thank you. Also to everyone else who follows, faves and reviews THANK YOU.

 **The Way You Saved Me. CHAPTER ONE.**

SOA

Wendy was pacing their living room, her patience were gone, If he wasn't gunna come home at all then she would go out. The marriage was a joke, he knew, she knew, hell half of charming knew it was a ticking time bomb.

She revved her car and took off in search of some fun.

"Fuck you Jax, I don't need or want your shit anymore ?" she hollered as she sped past TM, throwing her shitty gold wedding band as she went.

Pulling up at the hairy dog Wendy felt alive and more at home then she had in weeks. No good could really come of this but tonight she didn't care, her demise could be tonight but she would go out with a bang if that's the case.

"hey trouble, your old man know you're here ?" he smiled as he slid over a shot of her fave whiskey.

"Naa, shit you aint gunna rat on me are ya Ernie?" she winked as she leant over and took the shot.

"hell no, I don't need that kind of shit fight, you're a big girl sort out your own life. They are out the back, have been asking after ya."

Wendy grabbed the offered beer and headed to see her old mates.

SOA

"hey Jax, have you seen opie?" Donna walked up to him as we moved away from the kaos of the fighting ring. It was beginning to become the usual rowdy Friday night. Crow eaters as far as the eye could see, his drunken brothers were either around the ring watching the prospect beat the patch members or off inside not so discreetly getting some pussy.

"No, are you alright darling ?" he wrapped his arms around Donnas shoulders. Although she wasn't blood, Donna was his sister and he could feel her mood was sad and maybe a little desperate

"not really, we had a fight earlier. I need to say I m sorry" she said putting her head down, ashamed of the truth she had just released. Jax gave her a smirk, he felt for her. They had been fighting a lot lately and opie would just bottle it up and run away from the confrontation, Dinna preferred to hash it all out, just like his old lady.

"wait here, I think I know where he might be. I will check his mood for ya" he kissed her cheek and headed for the roof top. As he walked out the man hole, he saw opie slumped against an air duct, swishing his beer around in the bottle and rolling the joint along his thumb. Opie didn't even bother acknowledging Jax had found him, He just waited for the conversation to start.

"hey brother, your missing the prospect kicking Tigs arse in the ring" Jax passed Opie a beer as he sat next to him.

"yeah, I should go check it out" he said half arsed, making no attempt to get up or eye contact for that matter. Jax sighed, whatever had been said between those two must have been big. Jax, not willing to give up, tried a different tactic.

"your old lady is looking pretty upset, was wondering around the crow eaters looking for ya dumb arse" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

" well. Im not ready to talk to her yet, and you wont be when I tell you why I am pissed." Finally opie looked up at jax, who was now standing, Opie jumped up, necked his beer and lit a cigarette.

Jax watched on waiting for his best friend to continue.

" donna knows where Tara is, they have been writing each other. She told Tara you married Wendy but she wont tell me where my sister is " He hissed, he was mad and maybe he wanted Jax mad too.

Jax stood in shock, running his fingers through his hair, lucky there was only moon light up on the roof or opie may have caught the murderous stare that flashed across his best friends face.

"Jesus Christ, how long ?' jax sighed.

"I don't know brother, probably ever since she left" Opie turned his rage on Jax."If you didn't fuck that porn slut, I would know if my baby sister was ok !" he pushed Jax. Opie had finally cracked. All his anguish, hatred and rage was firing out of his whole body. He had to put his hands in his pockers to stop him from lashing out physically.

" Ope, we have been over this I HAD TO ! she wasn't gunna leave for college if I didn't. Tara was too good just to be an old lady. Christ you pushed Donna to go to school !" Jax screamed, he was tired of the same fight they had been having over the last 8 years.

"that was different, we talked about it and came up with a plan, you blind sided Tara by fucking her enemy!" he bellowed, threw his empty beer bottle across the lot and headed down through the crow eaters, out to his bike and sped off in a cloud of drunken regret and anger.

Donna was frozen watching her husband high tail it outta the lot, tears were streaming down her face, she knew she had fucked up royally. The worst part was yet to come, she had to ring Tara and tell her that her secrets would slowly be discovered. That thought scared her the most, Opie would always forgive her, but her sister in law, well that was a different story. Jax rushed to Donna's side.

"you have a lot of explaining to do, but for now I am going to watch out for my brother" he kissed her forehead and took off after Opie.

Donna sighed, grabbed a bottle of jacks and headed for their dorm room.

SOA

"Alright Mrs Teller, time for you to go home" Ernie was dragging a drugged out Wendy from the back bar to her car. This wasn't the first time and he knew she would do it again. Not even the threats from her husband or rehab could cure this junkie. "Wendy, you are in your car. Don't come back here, get out of charming for a bit. Go get yourself better." He kissed her forehead and locked the doors. As he walked back across the dimely lit carpark, he caught a glimpse of a Harley. He waved at the prospect who would be taking Wendy home tonight. As annoyed at Jax as Ernie was he got it. Jax didn't love her but he still watched over her. Every time she would get wasted a prospect or his mother would swoop in and sort her out. He just hoped that wendy tried to get better before the Tellers were done watching her sorry arse.

Rat walked over and unlocked the car, he rang half sac to come collect him from the house and to help get a shit faced wendy inside.

SOA

Jax had followed Opie at break neck speeds all through charming, now they were on the high way heading out to the swimming hole, as kids the four of them would spend all day in the summer here. Smoking joints and drinking beer then a grumpy piney or Gemma would come and pick them up before unser found them. Now it was a place where Jax could go to reflect and remember the past and his one true love. Guiding his bike down the over grown path in the dark was proving to be be annoying. He wished opie would just get off the bike and fucking walk. Opie came to a holt and got off his bike. He grabbed the bottle of Jack from under his cut and sat under the tree. Jax grabbed out his cigarettes lighting two and passing one to opie. They at in silnce drinking and smoking.

"Im sorry I pushed your sister away ope" jax whispered as he passed him the bottle. Opie sihed and took a big swig. 'I know you are arsehole. It doesn't make it any easier that my wife knew where she was and didn't tell us !" he growled.

Jax drew a breath " us?" he asked almost regretfully

"Yes, US ! aren't you mad ?" he hollered which on a quiet and cool night like tonight echoed through the valley, donna could probably hear him.

"Yes and No. yes for you, don should have told you where your sister has been hiding out and No for me. I would have dragged her arse back here or screwed her up even more. Go home and talk with Donna, let her explain it with out losing your shit." With that jax took the bottle and got back on his bike. He was also going home to his wife, but he wasn't going to be nice and make up.


	2. Chapter 2

The way that you saved me. Chapter 2.

SOA

As Jax steered towards his house, he could not stop thinking about the brunette that stole his heart. His Tara, she was out there and Donna knew where. Should he find her and make sure she was ok? What if she had moved on? Christ, he couldn't call round Wendy like this. He revved his bike and changed direction, his father would listen to all his problems and Tommy always made him feel better.

As he pulled up and swung his leg over his prepay rang out in the silent street. Phew, luckily he avoided Wendy, Jax couldn't think straight, let alone deal with a bombed up junkie. He chuckled. What would Tara say if she knew the state of his wife? Their sham of a marriage? He imagined she would have quite a few choice words for him.

The last time he saw her, she was devastated. He was a dick and slept with Ima. Tara was only meant to hear about it not walk in on them mid-flight. Jax would forever regret that decision, Opie was right. He should have talked with her first, made her realise she needed to go away for school.

After an hour of pondering he headed to his house, it was now or never Wendy at least deserved some kind of explanation of why he was divorcing her.

SOA

Donna woke to a pounding head, a loud noise from next to her, let her know her husband had come back after his ride last night she rolled over to see Opie on the floor snoring his guts out. Feeling almost bad that he had slept on the floor, Donna placed a pillow under his head and then rolled over back into sleep mode. She would need her energy for the heated discussion they would be having later on today. As she drifted off Donna thought of the phone call she would have with her sister in law.

SOA

Jax woke, Hot and sweaty, he felt Wendy move next to him. Sitting up and looking around his mind flashed back to the events of the night before, they were both naked sprawled out on their bed. Nothing good could come of this. Jax had a grand plan, he was to explain why he was filing for a divorce not dive between her legs, now she would become clingy and needier. Wendy stirred next to him.

"Oh god, get out jax" she moaned clearly not the start to her day she wanted.

"Whoa, you're in my house darling or did you forget that while you were high?" he hissed.

"I didn't forget, I'm not in the mood. I will move out my shit, so you can prepare for your precious Tara. Just fuck off so I can do that without you." She pushed him out of the bed.

"Ok, i am going. Who said anything about my old lady?" he questioned whilst getting dressed.

"You couldn't stop going on about how she was coming home last night, after we fucked, GET OUT"

She yelled.

With a nod he was walking out of his house. Wendy laid in bed thinking about all the shit she wanted to take with her. She didn't hear Gemma come in the front door, Wendy got out of bed and strolled down the hall naked.

"Well good morning to you too" Gemma stated looking away. Wendy jumped

"Jesus Gemma, I didn't hear you come in. Why are you here?"

"I'm helping you move today, Jax rang and asked me to come help you." Gemma explained as she poured two coffees.

Wendy laughed "Of course he did, did he tell you his precious Tara is coming back?" she hissed walking back to get dressed and get the fuck out of charming.

"She is?" Gemma asked she was miles away in thought she didn't even notice Wendy walking out.

Gemma missed Tara, she had not forgiven her son. They had their arguments over the years but nothing they could say would bring back Tara. She jumped from the chair and started going over the house, taking mental notes of the changes she would make to the house to have it ready for Tara. She would make sure Wendy could not be seen anywhere. Pleased with the plans she had made Gemma headed back to TM, to get some answers from her sons.

SOA

Opie woke to find his wife was gone, he jumped up got dressed and headed for the main bar.

"Hey ope, what's the rush brother?" Tig asked as they almost collided in the hall.

"Sorry Man, I'm looking for my old lady" Opie now looked Tig, he looked like shit and had a crow eater wrapped around his neck. "Never mind" he chortled He continued through to the kitchen where Donna was bent over grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"You need to put on more clothes, stop walking around the clubhouse looking like an Eater" He hissed.

Donna Turned and glared at him, then walked back to the dorm room. She sat on his bed waiting for him to return. As he shut the door behind him, Donna bombarded him.

"I'm sorry Ope, I should have told you. Tara asked me not to, she is not ready for Jax to find them." Oh shit now he was really going to lose his shit at her. She ut her head down waiting.

"Who's them Donna?' He screamed.

"Tara and your niece and nephew." He leant forward and picked up her chin, she had tears streaming down her face. At this point Donna could not see Opie ever forgiving her.

"Hey, open your eyes, I know you were doing what Tara asked. She has kids? Jax has kids he has never met? Have you met them?" He tried to soften his voice but he was still mad. "This is big Donna, this is going to cause a shit fight, I need to know all the information before we tell Jax, he already knows that you two are in contact. We need solutions for all of this, Gemma is going to flip her shit, I will be able to calm down Jax and he loves you, but Gemma is her own brand of nasty."

Donna sighed "OK. I will explain all. Take me home, I don't want to do it here, we also need to ring your sister and discuss how we handle it all." Donna get dressed and headed straight home, Opie was on his bike right behind her.

SOA


	3. Chapter 3

TWTYSM Chapter 3.

SOA

Gemma sped into TM as Donna and Opie left. The look she exchanged with Opie let him know that she knew something was up. He hadn't seen Jax since last night, he wondered where his head was at? And what he had told Gemma? Donna gripped Opie tighter as Gemma past them. He looked in his mirror and saw horror and fear all over her features, letting go of the handle bars, he squeezed her hand to reassure her.

As they pulled up at their house, jax got up off the porch chair and walked to the bike. He gave Donna a hug,

"Im sorry I was a dick last night darlin' it's a lot to take in. When you and Ope have sorted your shit, can we please talk? I wanna know if my old lady is ok?" he whispered gently.

Donna pulled back and started laughing, "it didn't seem to bother you until now, why should I help you get her back? What about your wife?" she hissed and recoiled waiting for his venomous response.

"Donna, wait for me inside" Opie snapped, she was grateful he may have just saved her from the wrath of his best friend, well for now at least. Nodding her head she went into their home.

"Sorry brother, she is really worried about what Tara and Gemma are gunna do to her? Im not happy she didn't tell us, but she was doing as Tara asked. I am going to find out what is going on and then we can all sit together." Opie sighed, grabbing his smokes he offered one to jax before he lit his own.

"Its all good, she never really had a chance to tell me off when it happened, wait why is she worried about Gemma?" suddenly jax seemed on edge.

"We saw her pull into to TM as he left, the look was icy. Gem is pissed. Good luck with that one Brother." Opie chuckled as he stomped out his smoke and headed inside.

"Jesus Christ" Jax ran his hands through his hair and headed to find his mother.

SOA

"Where is that little shit?" Gemma yelled as she walked into the clubhouse.

"Which one are you referring to?" Piney chuckled, the look on Gemma's face he stopped. "Gem, which one of your sons are you chasing now?" asking suddenly all serious.

"Jackson, he has been keeping something from me" JT walked over and hugged his wife.

"What's going on? What has our eldest done now?" JT was trying to hide the laughter, looking between his wife and best friend he couldn't help but laugh, they both joined him.

"he sent me to move the junkie out of his house, she informs me he kicked her out because Tara his coming home" Gemma now more relaxed explained.

Piney jumped up "WHEN? Where the hell has she been? That boy I will kill him, he knew where my baby has been all this time?" Gemma placed her hand on piney's arm.

"I don't know, junkie said that our princess she coming home, that's all I know"

Jax walked into the clubhouse, from the look on his dads face he was in trouble. Piney spun and launched at him

"YOU LITTLE ARSEHOLE, WHERE HAS MY BABY BEEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" he screamed right in Jax's face.

"WHAT? I didn't know where she has been, I still don't know where she is! ASK DONNA !" he replied and instantly regretted it. Oh, Shit he thought now Donna really should be worried.

"WHAT?" both Gemma and Piney yelled.

"That's why those two have been fighting, Donna has been in contact with Tara, All's I know is that she is safe and has asked Donna not to tell any one?" he answered, swiped a bottle of jacks and disappeared up to his dorm.

SOA

Tara had just finished rounds and was heading to her office, when she got paged by her boss. She sighed and headed to his office instead. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" He responded happily.

"Hello Doctor Knowles. Please have a seat." She nodded and sat across from him.

"I am glad you were still here, I thought your shift ended two hours ago?"

There was an emergency that came in and Tara was the only one experienced to take care of the baby.

"My rounds got pushed back, just wanted to check on my patients before my weekend sir."

"Well, the reason that I asked you to come in here was for a personal matter." Tara put her head down she knew where this was going and it wasn't the first time she had lost her job because of him.

"An ATF agent has been in here asking a lot of questions about you, he wanted your private files and information. Do you know this man?" his voice was laced with concern, Tara had not expected that at all.

"He is my Ex, I am so sorry, I didn't think he would find us here. I understand if you need me to leave." She had her head down, she couldn't look Doctor White in the eyes.

"Good heavens, why would I want my best doctor to leave?, anyway. I told him without a warrant I was unable to give him your files, it was too late to tell him that you didn't work here. I made a call to a friend and this guy is not even working, he has been retired, the circumstances surrounding that are pretty sketchy. Do you need protecting from him? Is he the twin's father? Tara we will do all we can to help but I need to know what to do?" He reached across and squeezed Tara's hand "you are family whatever you need. Maybe you and the twins should come and stay with me and Lucia"

Tara smiled and look into his bright green eyes, for the first time in a long time she didn't see pity or worry, she saw compassion and strength.

"Thank you Doctor, but I am going to have to give my notice. He is a very dangerous man and will stop at nothing to get to me or my babies. I have a restraining order for three states and that has not stopped him, at my last hospital he threatened that he would kill all my patients if I didn't go home with him. I cannot and will not put my patients or colleagues in danger because of a mistake I made years ago." She had tears streaming down her face. "I have loved working here and I have learnt a lot but I think it might be time for me to take my babies home." She sighed, knowing this day would come.

"Ok, I know I can't talk you out of this decision as I can see you have already been processing it. You will pack your kids and most essential items and stay with us until you have organised your escape plan. I will inform security he is not allowed on the premises. Now please be careful, do you want my son Demetri to help you pack, if this guy is as dangerous as you say he may be following you."

"Yes please, I will go to my office and wait for him. Thank you sir." She stood and hugged him as she turned to leave.

"Please call me Theo, good luck Tara."

SOA

Laying on his bed staring at the ceiling Jax could not help but think of his Tara. He missed her so much, no matter what happened he was going to get her back. He started day dreaming of the night he confessed his love for her.

" _Wont we get caught?" she whispered in his ear._

" _Nope, follow me." Quietly they climbed up the ladder to the top of the water tower. The view from the top was amazing._

" _Wow, Jax its beautiful up here." She kissed his cheek, as he spread out the blanket and pulled out the beers and sandwiches from his back pack. He patted the spot next to him and she sat down._

" _This is my thinking spot, I come here and just watch out over the town." He whispered softly into her neck as he kissed._

" _Really? It looks like the ideal make out spot to me" she giggled. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing her chest to his. They were eye to eye, noses almost touching._

" _I love Tara" He kissed her, not needy or heavy, a delicate kiss that sent shivers down both of their spines._

" _I love you too Jax" they curled into each other sipping their beers, not having to say a single word, so relaxed, content and safe._

Jax was snapped out of his day dream by his prepay ringing

SOA

Tara sat at her desk, thinking of her next move. Really the only move she had left was to go home. The twins would be over the moon to see their family. She had told them when they were old enough to understand that they had to stay away for their safety, that when it was safe they would be able to meet their Daddy, Gramma Gem, Papa Piney, Grandy JT, Uncle Opie, Aunty Donna and their cousins Ellie, Kenny and the newest addition Belle. Now she had to make the call and set everything in motion. As Tara dialled the number butterflies took over her stomach, it was ringing there was no turning back.

"Hello" She whispered into the phone.

"Tara, is that you?".

SOA


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the delay. I have been stuck for ideas as I write these stories as I go.

TWTYSM Chapter Four.

SOA

Kohn was becoming distressed, his tar tar had not left the hospital yet. He already knew her schedule and she was running late. Panic had set in, 'what if she's been hurt ?' He thought out loud. Suddenly his breathing became shallow and fast, the confides of the car were too much. As he leapt out to grab his breath a patrol car slowed past, turned around and came back. His heart was racing, they can not stop him now. It was time for his plan to come to fruition. The car slowed and the window rolled down.

" sir, are you ok ?" The officer questioned while taking in the scene.

" yes, I'm fine. There was a spider in my car. Sorry officer, they make me uneasy. " he quickly responded.

The officer looked him up and down. " ok, we'll have a nice night" with that they continued down the road. Unbeknown to Kohn, they parked up and sat watching his every move.

SOA

Donna had grabbed beers from the fridge and made herself comfy on the couch waiting for Opie. Her heart was racing, she knew this was by far the most pissed off Opie had ever been with her. Her heart slowed as he gently approached and sat down next to her. He reached for her hand and squeezed it lovingly, he had realised the pressure of such a secret and the damage it could do to her and their family,blood and extended, but the time for secrets was gone. Opie needed to know what the hell was going on. He nodded at her to begin.

" She rang me three weeks after she left" she paused and looked deep into a eyes, sending her unspoken remorse and apologies. He again squeezed her soft and small hand she continued.

" she was sad and lonely, I was worried I had to pledge to keep our contact a secret op, I was so worried she would run away and we would never see her again. She told me all about school and where she was living" he looked at her " did she tell you where ?" He grumbled. " No, she never told me where they were just that they were safe, Tara would ring every few days and check in, when she first found out she was pregnant she wanted to come home, but " Donna removed her hand from Opies, stood up and put distance between them. He glared, Opie knew what she was going to say. With her head down she continued " I told her what Jax was up too and told her to go to school. Tara knew we would help her out if she needed it and we both knew she was be miserable if she came home before she was ready. Op, your sister is way too smart to just be an old lady, she is a doctor. That had to be done before she came home. "

A sense of pride filled him, he was so proud she had achieved her dreams. " if she had finished school,then why didn't she come home ?" He asked confused. Donna sighed and sat down next to him. " she can't, Opie she was in trouble and didn't want to bring it back to the club. " she paused and grabbed his hand. " she met a guy, he was lovely and great with the twins. He started getting very demanding and possessive. She got a restraining order and moved away from him. " Opie tore off the couch and growled " why didn't you tell us she was in danger ?" If looks could kill, Donna knew right at that moment she would be ash. " I couldn't, what would I say ? Hey Jax, your old lady and kids are I trouble but I didn't know where they are ? Tara would have ran further, I had to trust she would call you or Jax if shit got really bad. We argued the last time we spoke, I wanted to tell you, I wanted her safe" she yelled, tears running down her face. She headed to the kitchen for something stronger. Opie followed, he watched her grab the jack Daniels and take a gulp. It burnt her throat but Donna didn't case, she was hurting, she needed a relief.

He stepped towards her and grabbed her tiny frame pulling Donna to his chest. She held onto him with all her strength, this was nowhere near being the hard part, they had to tell Jax and Piney and the club. She sighed " I never wanted to keep this from anyone, even Jax, I wanted to help her, I wanted her home. I couldn't see any way of doing that without her running again. " Opie wiped away her tears, " I know, we will get them home. Go and have a rest I will find Jax and explain. Then we need to ring Tara and get them here. "

SOA

"Yes" the word barely escaped her lips, but he heard it. There was along silence, both content on hearing the other breathing.

" Babe ?" That one word held so much hope, so many questions, all their emotions were coming to the surface.

Tara released the breath she didn't know she had been holding " I need you " she sobbed into the phone, raw heart wrenching sobs rattled through the phone and broke his heart even more. " I'm here babe, where are you ?" He whispered cautiously, she was broken, he could feel it. Gently he asked " what do you need ?"

" you" she began sobbing" I ruined everything, we need to be safe" she rambled.

His words were caught in his throat "we" he growled. " I'm not helping you and your latest dick ride out of a pickle. " he hissed. " I don't hear from you for eight years and you expect me to to come to your fucking rescue " he screamed into the phone.

Tara choked on the suddenly thick and violent air in her lungs " no it's not th..."

The line went dead. Jackson throw his phone, it shattered into pieces.

Tara, who was now laying on the floor of her office, was numb. She really had ruined everything.

SOA

Opie pulled up in the car park at TM. Piney came hurdling towards him. " she knew " he growled. " how long ?" He stopped, stared at his son waiting for answers.

" I need to talk to Jax pop. Then I can explain. " Opie wasn't taking anyone's shit today, even his old mans. " you will tell me now boy !" Piney grabbed Opies arm. Opie sighed. " she isn't safe, none of them are. I need to talk to Jax and work out how to bring them home" he stared at his father as he replied.

"They ?" Piney stopped, he could feel something much bigger then Tara's whereabouts was happening. As Opie went to answer, Jax came barrelling out of the club house, with a murderous look in his eyes. " what the fuck is wrong with you ?" Piney hollered.

" your precious fucking daughter just rang, she wants me to help her and her boyfri" Jax didn't get to finish because Opie had knocked him on his arse.

" what the fuck Opie ?" Jax looked up at his brother in confusion. He could see the pure rage radiating out of him.

" it's your fucking kids you arsehole ! You pushed her away, now they are all in trouble. Get over yourself" he kicked Jax in the legs as he headed to his Harley and out of the lot.

Jax sat there in shock. Piney reached out and helped him up. " kids ?" He looked at Piney who was just as surprised as him.

SOA

Tara woke up to the knocking on her door, she got up off the floor and gingerly opened the door.

She smiled wide.

" Demetri. Thanks so much for your help" Tara hugged him.

" no worries darlin" he held her close.

They had been friends ever since Tara and the twins first moved here. His parent's had tried to set them at their annual Christmas benefit, they dated few times but discovered their friendship was stronger then their love for each other.

" let's go get the rascals and head home " he kissed her forehead and they moved towards the day care.

SOA

Donna was settling the kids down to dinner when two barleys came flying I to the driveway, she knew this was not good. " kids eat your dinner, mummy is going to see daddy and uncle Jax " she kissed theirs heads and made her way to the drive way.

" kids " Jax screamed at Donna and Opie. Donna stepped back behind her mammoth husband.

" calm down Jax, let's go inside. " Opie turned grabbed Donna's hand and walked into greet his children. Jax followed.

"Uncle Jax !" The kids giggled and jumped up to hug him. " hi rat bags !" They squealed and sat back down to their dinner. The three of them headed into the lounge.

"Ok. Explain. " Jax hissed.

SOA


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly, I am sorry for the delay. Secondly, Sheshe073 you are the best and this update is for you xx..

SOA

" alright babies, mummy has to do a few errands and I will see you soon" Tara whispered as she held onto the last of her strength. " grandpa will make sure you are ok trust him as you trust me" the dam broke and sobs escaped as she said goodbye to her blonde hair, blue eye beauties.

" baby girl, they will be just fine. We will see you in a week " JT hugged her gently, Tara held on for dear life. Would she ever see them again ? How would her return to charming be received ? Did Jax still love her ?

She wiped her tears and walked away.

SOA

Donna and Opie sat there, they were breathing in time, she was paler than Jax hadeverseen her. As she steadied herself to speak,the phone rang.

" hello, Winston residence " she answered.

" Donna, it's me. " Tara's raspy voice replied.

" Tara ?" She questioned. Jax leaped and grabbed the phone.

" babe ?" He gingerly asked

" Jax ?" Tara breathed.

" where are you ? Where are the kids ?" He asked both eager to see them and to tell her off.

" Jax, babe, the kids are with JT on their way to you. I am so sorry, please don't hate them " she sobbed.

" how could I ever hate them ?" He asked in one breath.

" please, I begg you, love them and make sure they grow up knowing that I also loved them " she cried knot the phone and hung up.

" babe ?" He asked dumbfounded.

The line had broken, Tara was gone. The kids were on their way. Why wasn't she with them ? Where is she ?

Jax dropped his head and ran his hands in his hair.

" brother ?" Opie asked, staring him down. " what happened ?"

Jax jumped up and headed towards the fridge grabbed beers and sat back down.

" JT has the kids, they are safe. Tara, fuck Opie, I don't know. Something is really wrong. She asked to make sure they knew she loved them, what the fuck does that mean ?" He screamed as he jumped up.

Donna burst into tears andra. Towards the bedroom. Jax sighed, " go to her ope, she needs you. I'll call ya tomorrow. " Jax grabbed his beer, poured it down his throat and left.

SOA

JT settled the twins in the car, Gemma would be so furious to know he went without her. If only Tara didn't sound as desperate on the phone, he would had brought her.

They laughed and smiled up at him. They were the vision of their dad, blonde hair, blue eye beauties but they had a cheeky dimpled grin that was their mother at the same age. JT couldn't believe, not only did he have grand babies but they were essentially winstons.

SOA

She couldn't breathe. There was a weight on her chest, her arms and legs ached.

" please, just do it. I have nothing left to give " she was broken, it hurt, her limbs were battered and bruised. She only hoped that her babies were safe.

She still remembered saying goodbye, only hours ago. They were safe, their family would protect them and she hoped tell them stories of her. The metallic taste in her mouth and the unsteady wheezing meant it wouldn't be much longer, she just hoped they had made it to safety. Josh had her now, she knew the end was near. With a satisfied smirk she turned her head up at josh,

" kill me, I'm done. I have nothing to live for I would rather drown then spend a miserable life with you. No one knows where I am, no one will miss me. DO..IT.. END MY NIGHTMARe " Tara screamed for all her worth.


End file.
